Saturday Night
by AmytheaRose
Summary: One Shot,O/C Becca and Jon Moxley Just a fantasy Quickie, Graphic language, Sex


Saturday Night...Party Night...Becca and her friends left early to get out and have some fun. Usually they had a pretty good time out, tonight just wasn't working for her though. Getting blind stinking drunk just didn't seem that much fun tonight. Bar hopping for maybe two hours they finally landed in a place that looked like it had possibilities. There was a small wrestling ring in a far corner and some half-assed matches going on throughout the night. At the bar was a tall blond the others were heckling to go 'teach the punks in the ring a lesson'. Shaking his head and drinking his beer he half watched the ring, half watched what was going on in the bar.

'Jon Moxley', Becca smirked. She'd seen him several times, she'd come close to going a round with him a few weeks ago, when someone she'd considered a friend had flashed her tits at him and stole his attention, Then once she had it started, rubbing her ass across his jeans, the bitch had him for the night. Seeing the snooty Red-headed former friend Ginger mincing up to the bar and wrapping her arms around Mox, Becca shook her head and turned away. The strident sound of that bitch raising her voice and slapping Mox made her turn to watch. The bouncer grabbed the angry Red-head around the waist and threw her out. Taking a sip of her drink she tried not to laugh at the frustrated looking man.

Seconds later said man was settling next to her at the end of the bar and making an effort to look into her face, looking excited and happy suddenly.

"Hey!" He smiled. She gave a small smile. "Becca right?" Raising her eyebrows she gave him a harsh look.

"I'm surprised you remember." She gave him an evil look. He amazingly looked downcast.

"Yeah, I did something stupid by letting Ginger convince me I was interested." rubbing his hand across his face. "Worst weeks of my life," he muttered in disgust, finished his beer and ordered another.

"And here I've heard men singing praises of her 'Abilities'. Becca bit out the word.

"What 'Ability?' To nag the shit out of a man, drive him crazy for weeks with promises of sex and then saying 'not until we're married!" He spat out the last in anger. Becca laughed.

"You're joking right? Ginger spreads her legs for men faster than the government takes taxes from paychecks!" Moxley snorted in disgust and took a long swig of beer.

"Not for me she didn't, played me on for three weeks, trying to run my life, driving me nuts, and sleeping with my friends behind my back."

"Funny that!" Becca retorted, "A few weeks ago a handsome lad and I were chatting each other up and she flashed her tits, gave him a hard-on by rubbing her ass on him, and she took him to go have a good time with."

"Becca, I'm sorry." He played with his bottle. Watching her drink the last bit in her glass. "Malibu and Lemonade right?" Staring at him a moment she nodded. Mox ordered her another drink. Amazed he remembered her name and her preferred drink, she looked him over, he looked a little frazzled, if he'd been at Ginger's beck and call for three weeks that would do it.

"I've been hoping you would come back here, I was looking for you. I'll admit I was sneaking around doing that until I caught Ginger in bed with a rival I have named Drake. Then I didn't give a shit if she caught me looking for you. You and me, we were having a good time until.." He shrugged looking embarrassed.

"Until your dick overrode everything?" She sniped at him. Making a face, trying to control himself he did eventually nod. Trying to restart the conversation they had begun a couple weeks ago. Mox worked at repairing the damage done between them. He had told her that night he liked her, she was special, then his dick got out of control and flushed his chances with Becca away. Moxley made up in points by behaving that night and several more. For seven weeks Becca met up with him at his matches, at various places. It was obvious he was fighting against himself and what he was used to doing around women.

Watching him wrestle one night, his Trainer Cody approached her. They had officially met about three weeks ago when Mox introduced them. Cody had looked at her a little confused at first. He had explained later that night Mox had changed radically. He stopped chasing any tail that would have him. He didn't drink as much, he didn't spend hardly any time talking with the small but adoring female fan base anymore. He tried to spend as much time as he could with Becca. Inviting her to matches and training sessions so he could just get a little closer to her. She was obviously someone who rated very highly to him Cody had told her, or he wouldn't have tried so damned hard to behave.

Two weeks ago he had driven her home in his old black dodge, she'd allowed a kiss to the cheek, then a small kiss to her lips. Each night since then he was trying to get more. The frustration in him was building quickly, he wanted her bad, he was trying so hard. The sexy bad boy was getting to her probably as quickly as she was getting to him, she was just better at hiding it. He'd gotten a couple feels in this week but both of them were wanting and needing more.

Saturday night he had a match he had to really work hard at selling his part. His opponent kept missing spots and smelled of booze, by the time Mox finally got his win he was tired and so frustrated he looked ready to snap. The promoters gave him extra for doing so well, but he was just in such a mood he was close to loosing himself in a bottle of Jack Daniels. Cody warned Becca that it was a possibility after the horrible match. In a cranky mood he drove her home.

Asking him to stop a couple blocks from her house was risky, he already looked so frustrated and now he was confused. Tilting her head against the head rest she tapped her lips with her finger tip waiting to see if he caught the hint, licking his lips, he lowered the prim kiss she'd been allowing to her lips. Kissing back and reaching to stroke his cheek had him moaning immediately as his arm wrapped around her and he pulled her closer. When his kisses were allowed and returned he started making a ton of noise. Unbuckling their belts he pulled Becca into his lap, right over his quickly growing stiffness.

Straddling his thighs allowing him to feel her ass and thighs, Becca surrendered to to the wild sloppy kisses from Mox as she settled over the large bulge.

"Damn Mox," She rubbed herself against him. "This is impressive." Tingles of need teased at her. Mox had some serious weaponry in his pants, either that or he was stuffing his jeans, she couldn't see him doing that, and what she was feeling didn't seem to be anything but him.

"Like that baby?" He licked up her throat. "That bad boy has just been dying to show you some love...how about it baby?" He brought his hips up to rub himself against her. "Feel my cock baby? It's hard just for you!"

"Right, Mox you love the women, you get hard so easily." With a rueful chuckle he nodded.

"Usually," He admitted. "But the past several weeks only one woman has, and I finally have her in my arms, alone with me." His kiss was almost tender before she rubbed against him again, this time a little harder. Letting out a ferocious growl and plunging his tongue into her mouth, making Becca moan as his hot hands roughly began kneading at her backside.

"God baby, if you're not gonna let me have you, I don't want to live, just kill me now." His plaintive moan made Becca smile and nip his throat hard.

"Is what you want worth that much to you?" Mox moaned and nodded rubbing hard against Becca making her moan as the large bulge rubbed her sensitive areas, teasing her, stirring the heat in her.

"Hell yes, I need you so f**king bad, feel like I'm gonna die if I can't have you. It's been weeks since I've gotten off." Becca's eye's opened wide and she backed up to look at his face, he was sincere, she was sure.

"Why?" Mox made a face

"I couldn't get off unless I was thinking of you when Ginger was driving me crazy. I'd go home frustrated, think of you and jerk off. When you started talking to me again. I'd start getting so f**king hard, so damned quick but I only wanted to be getting off with you." He looked so frustrated. Reaching down to cup him Becca made him cry out and jerk her hand back startled. Gasping for air, moaning he reached to stop her from moving away.

"Are you okay? He nodded.

"I just want you so f**king bad, it's killing me I need to try and get off, maybe with you here I can." He reached for his fly. A car traveling past them startled her into leaning back and pulling her hand back.

"This isn't the best place for this.." Shaking his head

"Don't give a shit baby, I need to get off," Leaning forward to bury his face in her neck and mouthing roughly he whispered to her, his raspy purr rousing her terribly.

"Help me Becca." He nipped her neck. "Please..." Moving his hand from his fly to the crotch of her jeans to rub in a wicked way, causing a deep moan to escape her.

"What's the matter baby? You need me to give you something hm? How about we climb in the back seat and I make you feel really f**king good while we get down an dirty?"

"Here?! Jon are you nuts? This is a public street! No f**king way. You want something from me you find us some privacy!" Jon's eyes flew open, he looked excited.

"You gonna let me have something baby? You want privacy so we can have some fun?" At her nod he lifted her by her hips and set her back in the passenger seat.

"Buckle up Becca, you want privacy? I got just the place!" The look on his face was wicked as all get out as he started the car and began a half hour drive that led them well out of town to an old road that lead through a small forest. Pulling the car off the road and past huge rocks driving into a large grassy area, Jon cut the engine.

"How's this for privacy?" The pale sliver of a moon gave just enough to see the smile on Jon's face as he licked his lips. "No one comes out here anymore because the road into the forest is so shitty it'll kill your tires, they all take the highway." He looked pleased with himself. Nodding as she unbuckled her seat belt, she watched him peel off his t-shirt and threw it into the back seat then found her self quickly straddling the tall blond again. The moonlight faded as clouds filled the sky, and soft rumbles in the distance echoed.

The ride had lessened the big bulge she'd felt earlier but it was quick in returning and maybe even growing larger. Slowly rolling her hips to rub against the growing stiffness below her Becca allowed Jon to kiss her deeply and begin to unbutton her top while that wicked tongue of his held hers captive. Freeing her of her top, he got her bra off even quicker. Cupping her tits, breaking away from the kiss and licking his lips he grinned evilly.

"Damn it Baby you've got the most perfect tits!" Flicking his thumbs over her nipples for a minute he leaned forward to snag one nipple and began to suck while one hand of his focused on teasing her other nipple. With his other hand Jon fumbled with his fly as he struggled to release his growing stiffness, reaching down Becca assisted. Once the abundant thickness was free Jon wrapped his hand around it and began to roughly stroke himself. Sliding a hand around the pulsing heat Becca felt the big hand close around hers and guided her as he moaned softly and let her nipple free.

"Mmm...want you so bad baby, tell me you want me to bury my cock in you. Hm? Nuzzling around her neck, licking and nipping, he chuckled when she nodded.

"Not in here." She moaned, "Outside." He didn't argue, wrapping his arms around her after opening the door he carried her outside. Letting her legs drop down she leaned against him, trapping his stiffness between them. Wrapping her hand back around his needy stiffness she helped him work himself up. His language drove her crazy. Nipping her throat and moaning into her ear he began to talk dirty and make her want him more than ever as he dropped his jeans and pulled hers off, throwing both pairs into the car.

"You like touching my cock..hm baby? Have you ever helped a man jerk off or sucked on his cock before? I'm gonna be stuffing your little pussy with that fat cock in your hands in just a few minutes." Moaning at the images he put in her head Becca felt a wicked pulsing beginning in her core and retaliated. Reaching to give his balls a firm squeeze making him yelp as she growled in frustration as she glared at him.

"Damn you Jon!" Biting him back on his neck she smiled when he groaned loudly in return then laughed. "Less talk, more action! Bursting out laughing Jon peeled her panties off and tossed them into the back seat Grabbing her and spinning around he dropped her into the deep grass and slammed his mouth down onto hers and kissed her fiercely. Breaking away he rose up to his knees

"You want action baby, no problem!" He grinned and grabbed her ankles and separated then, putting her calves on his shoulders.

"I want to see this cute little thing here," looking down between her legs he licked his lips. Lowering himself down, he trailed a finger then his tongue up her folds.

"Mmmm, so wet, sweet smell, sweeter taste." His tongue ran up through her folds again, flicked over her clit and licked again. Becca lay back in the cold grass feeling the most exquisite sensation from that wicked tongue, her fingers tangled in his hair as he teased her entrance with his tongue, wrapping his arms around her thighs holding her still as he began to work on her seriously Jon moaned as he plunged his tongue into her and withdrew it in a slow rhythm that built quickly as he simulated the actions his dick would soon be making. Little sprinkles of water began to hit Becca as she began to squirm and writhe in delight from his actions.

As the sprinkles rapidly increased Becca worked against Mox's actions, encouraging the heated waves that ebbed at her. The cold droplets against her heated skin were arousing in themselves. Moaning as he began to tease her clit Becca felt the felt rain drops starting.

"Oh God Yes!" She arched up as his sudden sucking hard on her clit pushed her over the edge. Bucking her hips against his face she cried out his name as violent waves exploded from her core outwards leaving her trembling hard as the rain began to fall. Rising up over her, shielding her with his body, Jon murmured they were going to get muddy on the ground, maybe they should get back in the car. Shaking her head she looked up at him, her eyes bright, her core still quivering from her orgasm. Her whole body tingling

"Let's get up onto the hood, I love the rain, it's such a turn on. Come on Mox, let's f**k in the rain!" Groaning loudly Mox rose up and scooped her into his arms and carried her to the hood. The cool air and rain cooled the hood so it was pleasantly warm to lay on. Spreading her thighs for him to come between and lay over her, kissing her deeply. He teased her entrance with the fat tip of his cock making her moan.

"You ready for me to stuff your little pussy?" He nuzzled her neck. "Can you take me, Hm? Think I'll be able to get this cock all the way in? I want to feel you so hot and tight, your pussy squeezing me like a vise, soaking me with your juices when you cum again, then I'm gonna fill you to overflowing with my cum!" Nipping her throat roughly. He laughed when she grabbed him by his wet hair.

"Like I said Moxley! Less talk, more action! F**k me damn it! F**k me before I change my mind!" Mox let out a groan and with a glare at her, lined himself up with her entrance, then slid in deep. With a scream, raking her nails across his lower back Becca, felt the huge thickness filling her to overflowing, the fat head rubbing her g-spot and setting off her second orgasm. Clinging to him as she shuddered hard around him, Becca heard him cursing.

"G*d damn it Baby!" His face was strained. "You're a hell of a lot tighter than I thought you'd be. F**K! Try to hold still! I don't want to blow my wad yet!" Groaning loudly he struggled to hang on. Finally he got himself under control and began to move slowly.

"Damn it Mox..Damn!" That monster was stretching her past her limits. The slightest movements had him rubbing against her g-spot wickedly.

"I know baby, relax a bit, you're f**king holding my cock too tight, relax." Pinning her with his weight he felt her body relaxing. "That's it, that's it" Rain pelted Mox as he slowly began to move his hips at her. It only took her a couple moments to adjust to him and for his huge organ to move easily within her. Wrapping her arms around him and surrendering to a wicked kiss Becca drug her fingers into his back as a deep throaty moan escaped her.

"Damn baby, my dick feels so f**king good right now. Your pussy's so damned sweet and tight." Mox groaned. "And you're right..." he nipped her neck. "It is sexy f**king in the rain!" Moving in a quickly building rhythm Jon's body flexed and his hips rolled as the rain pounded down on him. Oblivious to the deluge Jon rocked into Becca, as she wrapped her legs around him, holding him tight. The thunder of rain on the car around them drowned out their moaning as their movements grew wilder. Both of them rocking hard as the growing heat drove them.

Exploding at almost the same time, they cried out loudly, barely hearing one another as the rain pounded and the thunder rumbled. Clinging to each other as their bodies took over and moved through their climaxes. The electricity of the act matching the electricity of the storm until minutes later they lay exhausted, panting, still clinging to one another. Lightning arced across the sky as they kissed. Mox slowly slid them off the hood and with Becca still in his arms maneuvered them into the car to collapse into the back seat to recover. Pulling a blanket over them, he kissed Becca's temple as lightning crackled across the sky. Both of them snuggled together, falling asleep as the rain continued to pound on the car.


End file.
